


Taken

by Marie_Mae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Mae/pseuds/Marie_Mae
Summary: He flips you on the bed. You're lying face down, and you can't even find your breath, how would you fight him? He slides out, then in, setting a brutal pace. And you're throbbing it's so good, and he keeps keeping that same rythmn on your clit. He keeps you on verge of cumming, but he keeps edging you torturously. His cock keeps hitting your g-spot, and you, yourself are trying to keep yourself from orgasming because of an intruder that had to break into your bedroom.A man breaks him and takes what he wants from his kitten.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Taken

He breaks into your house, silent as a ghost, covering your mouth so you cant scream, and slowly taking off ur clothes like you're a Christmas present that he's DESPERATE to unwrap. He slowly feels you up, trying to figure where you tremble the most under his touch. He rubs at your lips, slipping one of his fingers into ur wet mouth as his other hand drifts down to your lower back.

You squirm around, trying to move away, but instead he presses himself onto you. And you feel the full weight of him, and his cock rubbing against you. He hasn't removed your underwear yet- in fact he's teasing it, as his soft lips press and bite around the area.

His hand glides and teases at your underwear, so close to taking what he wants, _you_ , but he's not hesitating. He rubs lower and lower, until he's almost _there_ and you're scared he's going to tell how _wet_ you are for a man that's going to rape you. 

His hand is still on your mouth, his fingers slowly fucking your mouth like filth. Then, you hear the ruffling of fabric. No. _No_. He's going to go through with it. He finally slips off your underwear and unclasps your bra. He flips you over, so you are now sitting on his lap. Your legs are splayed out, wide and _open_ for him to take. You try to shut them, but he slips his legs in between your own. And more importantly, his cock is between your crotch. Rutting against your folds like he's a wild animal, but still he's not in you yet.

He cups your breasts, toying with the nipples until they're hard, and biting at your neck. You are going to be black and blue after this, but you are wetter than you've ever been. "I'm going to make you feel good, _kitten_." That _damn_ word. He adds on to it by having his drift down, towards your aching clit. He rubs it, teases it, and he's almost sending you to orgasm. But as you get close, he slips in his cock. It's big, bigger than you've had, slightly uncomfortable but his fingers add so much relief, it feels like _heaven_.

He flips you on the bed. You're lying face down, and you can't even find your breath, how would you fight him? He slides out, then in, setting a brutal pace. And you're throbbing it's so good, and he keeps keeping that same rythmn on your clit. He keeps you on verge of cumming, but he keeps edging you torturously. His cock keeps hitting your g-spot, and you, yourself are trying to keep yourself from orgasming because of an intruder that had to break into your bedroom.

He moans like he's a saint, but what he's doing is going to land him in hell. His breathing gets heavier and heavier until he grabs your hair and whispers in your ear: "You know what _kitten_? You're so good you're gonna make me _cum_. But, but I want to take care of you first. " He stutters a little, but he still continues in that brutal pace of his. Yet, he lets you cum this time. He keeps rubbing at your throbbing clit, and soon enough you feel it coming. And hard. You tighten and loosen around him again and again, and you're not too sure if your face is going red from the strongest finish you've ever had or the embarrassment. _"Yeah, yeah...just like that-"_ He whispers, lust drunk and stuttering from his rapidly coming finish. But again he put his hand on your already tired clit and tells you: "Can you do that one more time? For daddy? Please?"

He rubs on you even harder, his hips are now thrusting erratically, like they had a mind of their own. He moans and he _whimpers_ , like a dog in heat. And you're useless to it. He's long silenced you and you've long accepted. More waves of pleasure washes over you, and you feel yourself succumb again and again to it. You scream against his hand, where it has never left your mouth. You must look like a mess, hair ruffled and bruised, but still he pounds into like you're Aphrodite.

You're cumming, even harder than the last time and he thrust one more time, harder than ever – then, _oh_. You feel the warm liquid hit the deepest part in you, fill you up, and finally he is finished, it is finished. You look at the clock, more than one hour has passed by. He lifts himself from you, and you oddly want more. You hear the ruffle of fabric again, and he cups your breasts one more time.

 _"You were so good kitten. So good."_ He puts your underwear on again although it's already soaked from how wet you were and you realize that his cum is going to be a hard stain to explain away at the laundromat. You hear the clicking of the window opening again, and it seems like he left as fast as he entered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend that met a cute guy at walmart and has a raging CNC and daddy kink. They nutted, hope you reader nutted too, but this her gift.


End file.
